Blood Magic
Blood Magic (血の魔法, Chi no Mahō) is a Caster Magic and Elemental Magic that enables the user to create and control the element of blood. It is the only elemental magic to be considered a Forbidden Magic, because of the sinister connotations of blood. Indeed, Blood Magic is referred to as the darkest, most powerful, and most feared of all the elemental magics and is the only non-Lost Magic known to have a taboo. Description Blood Magic is a Caster Magic the grants the user the power to manipulate blood, whether it's from oneself, others or free-flowing. In order to harness its power, the user projects their magical power outwards, before focusing on any source of blood in the vicinity, whether from the user themselves, the enemy, or anything else—allowing the user's magical power; influenced by the ambient eternano within the atmosphere to combine with the blood, placing it under the user's control if it was not originally; also allowing it to transform from a normal form into a more physical form. In addition, when forming blood, the user's magical aura will contain it, making sure there is no overflow or such. When the user utilizes Blood Magic, they can move and freely control the blood placed under their control, or from their surroundings, such as a blood-bank, a hospital, or a battlefield—these are some of the examples. For offensive measures, the user is capable of using the blood to unleash attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks or projectiles in a similar manner to that of other elemental magic. The user can also control the state that blood is in; enabling them to solidify blood though forming a seal of sorts around it with their magical energy to form powerful tools and weapons as a substitute for a weapon as well replicate themselves though an unknown method, making carbon copies of themselves to serve the purpose of causing a credible distraction. As with most elemental magics, the user is also able to transform their entire body into the element of blood in order to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. But, if they are caught while in a tangible form, the user is then vulnerable to attacks. Technically, Blood Magic can serve as a vastly more powerful version of Water Magic; though its true power lies in its fuel. Spilling of blood is a potent force in the working of magic. It may be a token sacrifice, but it may also be the loss of life that fuels the spell. In any case, losing blood –from any source- will cause the magical energy utilized in order to harness Blood Magic to surge violently, granting an increase in power by thrice the amount. This makes Blood Magic far more powerful than the other elemental magics on paper—though naturally, the skill level of the magicians utilizing them is the deciding factor. Indeed, due to Blood Magic being drawn from life, it can be considered a kind of "life energy manipulation"; using their life to fuel their magic, making it some of the strongest out there. Essentially, the blood may be supplied by either the magician or sacrifices, whether willing or unwilling. For this sinister method of activation, along with utilizing blood as if it were an element, Blood Magic enables the user to cast imitations of spells that would otherwise be beyond the caster's abilities, or require the use of magical tools—an example of this is the Bloody Break spell, which is an imitation of the Abyss Break spell, and it should be noted that the more violent or painful the method of acquiring blood is, the more powerful a spell will become—with death allowing a caster's attack to reach the heights of S-Class Magicians at a minimum. Because of its enormous power, some ancient magicians were known to keep numerous slaves on hand as fuel for the Blood Magic—something that's sadly continued to this day. However, its deadliest ability is that Blood Magic is capable of controlling enemies like helpless puppets—the only limitation to such a terrifying skill is that the user needs to have a direct link to an open wound on an enemy. Blood Magic's taboo is that the power is addicting and detrimental to the caster's sanity—very much overly so. The power of Blood Magic –the power to control the very life force of all beings in a sense- is extremely powerful, and the sheer weight of Blood Magic's power will normally slowly erode the user's morality, with 'controlling everything' becoming their solution and reaction to everything. The user slowly drowns in their immense strength, and even the noblest of souls can gain hearts as black as pitch—essentially, one way or another, a Blood Magic user will fall to the side of darkness without any way out. Even then, this time spent trapped in villainy is brief—but not in a good way. Further use of Blood Magic will remove the user's five senses one-by-one, even their basic motor functions, essentially leaving them as naught but a drooling vegetable. Because of this, as well as its deadly uses, Blood Magic was labeled a Forbidden Magic and magicians who utilized it were hunted down and imprisoned—indeed, only a few remain to this day. Basic Abilities and Spells *'Blood-Make' (血の造形魔法 (ブラッド・スメイク), Buraddo Meiku lit. Blood Molding Magic): Blood-Make is a specialized function of Blood Magic, often mistaken for the real deal—though unlike the actual Blood-Make, this Blood-Make is far more versatile. In order to harness the power of Blood-Make, the user projects their magical power outwards, before focusing on any source of blood in the vicinity, whether from the user themselves, the enemy, or anything else—allowing the user's magical power; influenced by the ambient eternano within the atmosphere to combine with the blood—before immediately bringing it towards themselves. From here, the user is capable of utilizing Shape Transformation to cause the manifested item in a more malleable state, completely unlike its regular version, as to allow it to be easily reshaped into a new form, reforming the material into a new shape. This allows the user to expand, shape and solidify the blood into anything they wish at a whim, whether it be weapons, animals, armour, or even more mundane, everyday items. With Blood-Make, the user can create a variety of objects out of blood to be used offensively or defensively. Outside of combat, the user can also change their surroundings using blood, such as covering the ground with blood, causing enemies to slip up easier. All in all, the user is capable of forming almost anything; a power that's limited by the imagination of the caster. Trivia *Blood Magic was mainly created because the creator of the first Blood Magic page has been inactive for a while, and the user wants people to have a Blood Magic that is not only expansive, but also extremely powerful yet fair. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Caster Magic